1. Field
This application relates generally to displaying multiple graphical objects on a display, and, more specifically, to techniques for configuring layouts of graphical objects in response to user navigation.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices can display multiple graphical objects on-screen. These graphical objects may represent file system objects such as files and folders. These graphical objects also may represent applications-specific objects such as e-mail and text messages. The display of graphical objects may be affected by user input, such as input to navigate a viewport. The display of graphical objects may also be affected by background processes that are obtaining or deleting underlying data objects (e.g., files and messages) that are represented on-screen.
A device may take into consideration a variety of factors and conditions in determining what updates should be made to a displayed set of graphical objects in response to the user input and/or background processes. As these inputs and processes can occur frequently, a device's ability to update displayed information quickly and consistently with user expectations has a significant effect on the quality of overall usability of displayed content and user experience.